


[扉泉]白沼

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzimingzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Summary: 双雇佣兵paro，车震。部分设定参考《被遗忘的士兵》
Kudos: 7





	[扉泉]白沼

宇智波泉奈坐在副驾驶上把玩着手里的打火机，嚓嚓地擦出橘红的火苗，焰光瑟瑟，一阵明一阵暗地照亮他没有表情的脸。

车里散发着一股橡胶烧焦的糊臭味，跟汽油味混在一起，熏人欲呕，泉奈试着摇了摇自己这边的车窗，但窗框严重变形，再难撼动分毫，车窗玻璃上满是裂痕，把外面的树林割得支离破碎，泉奈咬了一下嘴唇，心里陡然生出一股怒气，他蓦地抽出手边的手枪，用力地将枪托砸在玻璃上。

车窗玻璃本来就摇摇欲坠，被他这一砸顿时被砸出一个大洞，碎玻璃稀里哗啦地落了一大片，挟着夜间寒雾的冷风顿时从缺口呼呼地灌进来，千手扉间没防备，泉奈的长发被风吹起来糊了他满脸，不由骂了一句：“你发什么疯。”

“你就不生气？”泉奈侧过身盯着扉间，两个人都是灰头土脸，泉奈的脸上被擦出一道血痕，鲜血混着尘土在脸上干成血壳，没有月光，扉间只能借着微弱的雪光看清他压抑着怒火的眼睛，“等出去了我倒要看看是谁胆敢出卖我们。”

“你也知道是等逃出去的时候再说，现在还不知道能不能活着离开，”扉间把外套脱了一半，左手掏出腰带上绑着的短刀，利落地割开了右臂上的布料，言语里有种让泉奈痛恨的冷酷和镇定，强迫着泉奈从狂热的怒火中冷静下来，“现在当务之急是脱离封锁和大部队会合，前面还有最后一个岗亭，稍微休整一下我们就冲过去。”

那片布料被血浸透了，在黑暗中呈现一种近乎深黑的颜色，扉间微一迟疑，随即将那片布料从皮肤上揭下来，脸上立刻微微抽搐了 一下，他随手把布料扔到一边。

泉奈从手套箱里翻找放在里面的双氧水和手术刀。偷袭来得猝不及防，偷袭者显然深谙他们的作息规律，知道傍晚时分是他们警惕最薄弱的时候，营地遇袭的时候泉奈正在跟一个队员说话，他现在闭上眼就能回想起那一幕：那个圆脸的年轻人的目光移到他背后，瞳孔一下微微收缩，他甚至来不及做出一个震惊的表情，就突然扑了过来把泉奈按在了地上，还不等泉奈反应过来，巨大的爆炸声就撕裂了大地，等爆炸稍停，泉奈推开压在他身上的年轻人爬起来，那年轻人已经死了，下半张脸被弹片削去大半，血肉模糊地混着泥土，眼睛尤惊恐万状地睁着，鲜血淋了泉奈一身。

敌人有备而来，甚至出动了装甲车，他们这支临时组成的前沿侦查小队几乎是立刻就被打散了，根本来不及组织有效的反击，连这辆军车都是从几个敌人手里抢来的，座椅上还留着干涸的血迹，又一路在泥泞颠簸的道路上被追得横冲直撞，药物早就散落地到处都是，泉奈好不容易翻出了手术刀，把刀子在扉间的伤口上比划了一下：“你来我来？”

“你来，”扉间说，从泉奈手里拿过了打火机，他们逃亡了半夜，才借着地势甩脱了追杀，得以暂时歇口气，肾上腺素的作用开始消退，心脏狂跳的速度慢慢降低下来，扉间这才后知后觉地觉出伤口剧痛，整条右臂都痛得发麻，让他几乎难以再次握住方向盘，“我左手不方便。”

泉奈点点头，扉间嚓的一声打着了火，外面的风小了，泉奈倾身挡住风口，让温暖的火焰照在雪亮刀锋上，跳动着森严的寒光。

借着这点亮，泉奈将手术刀的刀刃压在扉间的伤口上，顿了一顿，用力地割了进去。他不是第一次做这种事，手法很稳地避开血管切开肌肉，切口处鲜血直冒，扉间咬着牙，额头上豆大的汗珠滚落，顷刻就打湿了领口，他左手将打火机攥得轻微作响，却始终没动一下。泉奈扒开血淋淋的口子、将一只手的指尖探进温暖的血肉里的时候扉间牙齿间爆出咯吱咯吱的磨牙声。

泉奈用指尖捏住了深埋在血肉里的异物，猛地将那片东西抽了出来，看也不看地扔在药箱里，那是一片两寸来长的扭曲弹片，泛着黑黝黝的光，钻进扉间身体里时险而又险地没扭断他的大血管，泉奈按着他伤口两侧，将发黑的残血挤干净，这才咬开双氧水的盖子直接倒在扉间的伤口上，扉间狠狠地哆嗦了一下，整张脸惨无人色，冒着泡的液体混着鲜血变成粉红色顺着他的手臂滴滴答答流了一地，车厢里呛人的血腥味浓得化不开。

“没破伤风针，不过我觉得你命肯定够大。”泉奈轻笑一声说，等到血流稍缓，他把一把药洒在伤口上，用绷带狠狠地缠紧了。

扉间完全没理会他，他僵硬地靠在座椅上，紧紧闭着眼睛，泉奈费了很大的力气才掰开他痉挛的手指，把已经烧得烫手的打火机抢救了出来，良久扉间才慢慢地放松肌肉倒在椅背上，脱力地长出了一口气。

“几点了？”扉间仰着头，闭着眼睛问。

“两点二十六。”泉奈看一眼手上的军用手表。

“休息两小时，四点整的时候冲岗，”扉间说，“你休息吧，到时候我叫你。”

泉奈嗯了一声，靠在座位上合衣闭上眼睛，准备小憩一会儿，可寒意却从他之前冲动之下砸出来的那个破洞漏进来，整个车厢都冷得像是冰窟，他只浅浅眯了一会儿就被冻得发颤，下意识地往扉间那边挤。

扉间右臂上还在淌血，被他这一靠差点没直接跳起来，没好气地用左手一推泉奈肩膀：“冷了就到后座去。”

“后座也冷。”泉奈凑过去，扯着扉间挂在身上的半截外套往自己身上裹，扉间外套上一股厚重的混着尘土气的血腥味，其下掩藏着一缕极淡草木清香，这个气味熟悉到让泉奈心里发寒——从他十五岁起，这种气味对他来说就同时代表着危险和安全。

泉奈一直紧绷的神经突然松弛了下来，他抬头看了看扉间隐现疲倦的脸，突然撑起手臂凑上去咬了一口扉间的下巴。

扉间从刚刚就陷入了失血过多所带来的倦意和眩晕里，半晌痛觉才姗姗来迟，他勉强睁开眼睛看了泉奈一眼，声音轻缓喑哑：“……闹什么。”

“做不做？”泉奈趴在扉间身上仰头看着他，两颗眼珠在黑暗中闪闪发亮，他习惯将微笑挂在脸上，所以没什么人知道他不笑的时候眼睛显得格外冷，像两颗剔透的冰珠子，眼白染着血丝，有种近乎冷漠的冶艳，扉间抬起他削尖下巴，贴着他的唇线吻过去。

泉奈几乎是立刻跨到了扉间腿上，他身体柔韧，灵活地翻过来的动作像一条没骨头的蛇，扉间右手无力动弹，用左手按着泉奈的头顶以防他撞到，泉奈于是凑过来和他接吻，混乱中找不准位置，鼻子眼眶时不时磕磕碰碰地撞到一起，他们对视一眼，不约而同地笑出了声。泉奈收敛笑意，低下头专心地将两个人的皮带解开，皮带上挂着的手枪和匕首叮叮当当地碰撞，之前的一阵厮磨让他们的性器同样抬头，泉奈摸索着握住两个人贴在一起的性器，满意地听到扉间低低地喘了一声。

冷风直灌，但欲望把两个人的血都烧热了，泉奈贴在扉间身上，在他颈侧吐出炙热又潮湿的白雾，他熟练地搓弄揉按手心里的两根发硬发胀的阴茎，很快溢出的前液就沾得他满手都是，动作间发出亵狎的黏稠水声。有阵子没做，泉奈只是像这样抚慰自己就觉得快感阵阵涌上大脑，刺得他不自觉向后仰头，后脑勺都微微泛着酸麻，扉间单手搂着他的脖子一声一声地喘，汗水蒸腾起来，烘得这一小片空气都发热，玻璃内侧蒙了层薄薄水雾。

太久没做了，没人想要忍着，泉奈把自己支起来，舌尖舔过扉间的眼皮，用掌心拢着性器的顶端摩擦，一起痛快地泄了出来，高潮的瞬间扉间把泉奈的头压在自己肩膀上，侧过脸亲吻他的耳垂。泉奈喘息未定，抬起手看自己手心里两个人混在一起的体液皱皱眉，把指头塞在扉间嘴里：“给我舔干净了。”

扉间早就习惯了泉奈的喜怒无常，啼笑皆非地含住他塞进来的手指，舌头卷着指节仔细地舔过每一寸皮肤，连指根都用舌尖挑衅地划过去，牙冠有一下没一下地蹭过关节，没一会儿就感受到泉奈倒在自己身上发抖，他的性器又胀了起来，抵在自己的小腹上，

“怎么？”终于泉奈忍无可忍地抽出了指头，怒视着扉间，扉间只是舔舔嘴角，嘲弄地挑起眉毛，“这种时候你还想来个全套？”

“既然你都这么说，那我不做全岂不是输了？”泉奈伸手下去解开绑腿，把一条腿从束缚的裤筒中解放出来，屈起膝盖，两腿分开跪在扉间身上，一手搂着扉间的肩背，把上半身放在椅背上，另一只手向后探去，摸索着给自己做准备。他很少需要自己做这种事，一开始有些不得要领，只堪堪填进去一个指节，穴口肌肉紧绷，咬着他动惮不得，泉奈勉强转了转手指就痛得抽气，疼痛不仅是生理上的，还有心理上将自己打开献出的异样羞耻，他瞪了扉间一眼。

“既然要做完那你就放松点。”扉间单手掀开泉奈的衣摆，在他腰肌上转了几圈，就顺着他的脊背摸上去，用指尖拈起他前胸硬起来的一粒红肉用力捏了捏，泉奈全身剧烈地一抖，分了片刻神，后面穴眼终于松口，让一根手指失控地滑进去尽根没入，泉奈脱口惊叫了半声。

“慢点来。”扉间放开泉奈的乳头，转而伸手握住了他的手腕，慢慢地换着角度抽送，泉奈的脸上涨得通红，汗珠一颗颗从额角落下来，他咬着嘴唇，闭上眼睛，感受着扉间用自己的手指填在自己潮湿温暖的后穴里，指腹上的粗茧摩擦着里面的嫩肉，痒得让他脚趾都情不自禁地紧紧蜷缩起来，胀硬的乳头被粗糙的衣料摩得发疼，居然有点被逼得想哭。

扉间垂着眼睛，引导着泉奈的手指似有若无地蹭过前列腺，听着泉奈混乱的喘息里甚至隐隐带了点哭腔，终于泉奈甩开了扉间的手腕抽出手指，恨恨地低头用力撞了一下扉间的前额，恶声恶气地控诉：“好了行了！你不就是想听我说这个吗！”

“不是你自己说要做的？”扉间调整了一下姿势，扶住泉奈的腰，让自己的性器抵在泉奈湿软的穴口，慢慢地磨蹭，“现在反倒怪到我头上？”

“少得意忘形，”泉奈冷笑一声，“这次是我顾忌着你个重伤残废不方便，让你沾点便宜，下次……唔！”

扉间没工夫听泉奈念叨，抽回手一把捂住他的嘴就直接捅了进去。即使已经经过了扩张，泉奈还是被这一下痛得死去活来，眉毛死死地拧在一起，两只手胡乱地去扒扉间摁在自己脸上的手，瞪着扉间的眼睛像是要把他活吃了，扉间没理他，直接在他身体里抽动了起来，很快那些含含糊糊的骂骂咧咧就转成了闷在喉咙里的呻吟。

空气寒凉，泉奈暴露在外面的皮肤被热汗沾湿，又很快被风吹冷了，他却浑然不觉，扉间发烫的阴茎像是直接嵌进了他脑子里，一下一下又重又稳地凿进去，把泉奈撞得大腿发软，跪不住地往下滑，扉间不得不一次次地把他捞起来以免他瘫到地上，泉奈的大腿根在扉间的衣料上磨得发疼，身体食髓知味，很快就不满足于这样节奏稳定的抽送，泉奈攒够一点力气撑着自己，急切地扭动腰臀，想用扉间的阴茎抵在自己的敏感点上，却被扉间紧紧地扣住了头颈，强硬地把他按在自己身上让他动弹不得，只管按着自己的节奏动作，有条不紊地将泉奈一步步推上快感的高峰。

泉奈在他这种施虐般的掌控欲中剧烈地挣扎，但他的反抗很快就被扉间惩罚性质的用力给撞散了，泉奈倒在扉间肩上，瘫软成颤抖的一滩，喘得合不上嘴，涎水从嘴角流出来，把扉间肩上的衣服都湿了一片。扉间的性器像是把他脑子都搅散了，泉奈只能觉得后面痒得难受，他尽力地在扉间的阴茎抽送时一次次地收缩后穴夹紧他，饮鸩止渴般的用里面的肉磨蹭坚硬的性器想止住渴求，扉间扯过他的头发与他接吻，牙齿磕在一起痛得让人清醒。

泉奈在这种难耐的快感与酸痒交织中，居然生出诡异的安全感来。每一次由扉间主导的性事都按部就班，泉奈永远知道下一步的步骤会带来怎样的快感或痛楚，但稳定，可靠，安全，就像扉间那些层出不穷的后备计划一样永不会措手不及，他即使在性事之中也要掌控一切，包括自己和泉奈的感受。泉奈见过扉间那些似乎无穷无尽的后备计划，他像是永远沉浸在克制理性的巨大不安之中，唯有把一切牢牢抓紧在自己手里才能放心地安睡片刻。泉奈一边恨不得将扉间从束缚自己的套子中赤裸裸地揪出来狠狠地摔碎在地上，一边又情不自禁像小队里的其他人一样，在危机到来的时候本能地依赖他。

他一边乱七八糟地在快感的间隙里想着这些，一边死死闭着眼睛等待下一波的高潮，扉间却突然停下了动作。

“你自己来吧，”扉间呼吸很急，声音甚至有点发颤，但语调却温和又包容，他伸手摸了摸泉奈汗湿的鬓发，低声说，“……我伤口有点疼。”

泉奈神思混乱，扉间又重复了一遍才勉强听懂，他低着眼睛从散乱的发丝间看过去，果然看到扉间手臂上缠着的雪白绷带上渐渐晕出一团血色，他撩了一下自己的长发，勾勾嘴角：“这就不行了？”

扉间只是笑笑，抬手护住泉奈的头顶。

扉间主动将主导权交给他。来不及多思考，这个现实让泉奈立刻比刚才还要硬得发痛，他一手扶住扉间的肩膀，一手探下去握住了自己的性器，急促地上下起伏，皮肉拍在一起发出响亮的清脆水声，他很快就打着颤射了出来，白浊的精液射在扉间的黑色里衣上流下来。

他靠在扉间身上休息了一会儿，才缓缓抬起腰把扉间还硬着的性器从自己身体里抽出来，那根性器仆一抽离，里面的水就再也堵不住地涌了出来，排泄般的异物感让泉奈耳朵红得发烧，但他还是握住扉间的性器上下搓揉，扉间一股股地射在了他的小腹上。

“还有一小时，”两个人靠在一起平复呼吸，扉间低声说，“你休息吧。”

“你觉得你出不去了，是不是？”泉奈说，白天的激战加上刚刚激烈的性事掏空了他的精力，他觉得自己只要闭上眼睛下一秒就能睡过去，但他心脏跳得飞快，隐隐作痛，他一把扯过扉间的领口，“你没有把握能逃出去？”

“最坏的结果，”扉间没有回避他的目光，只是平静地说，“最坏的结果也就是只有一个人能逃出去，我手臂受伤了不方便，如果到了那一步，我会掩护你。”

“不能一起走吗？”扉间语气中的那种逼人的冷厉比寒风还刺骨，硬生生地将泉奈混乱的情绪都快刀斩乱麻地剥离了，打包扔开，让泉奈暂时不去想它，他稳了稳心态，顺着扉间的思路问了下去。

“我尽量，你得相信我还没那么想死，”扉间说，手上耐心地摸着泉奈乱糟糟的长发，把那些纠缠的发丝一根根理顺，“但是情报是最重要的，不惜代价，必须要把情报递到我哥他们手里。”

“知道了。”泉奈干脆地回答，抬起扉间的下巴利落地亲了一下。


End file.
